


The Year（11）

by Yamnos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos





	The Year（11）

比赛结束之后的德拉科一整天都绷着一张臭脸，连哈利被宣布完分数和塞德里克并列第一之后都没有太大的情绪起伏波动。而在芙蓉为感谢哈利救了她的妹妹亲了哈利两口之后，德拉科的眉毛更是要挑到天上去了，为了不让德拉科抽出魔杖对浑然不知自己在火上浇油的芙蓉施几个恶咒，哈利只能扯过他的领子用更多的亲吻来安抚德拉科。

虽然那之后的德拉科始终黑着脸不想说话，但是从他没有躲开哈利的吻和紧紧握着哈利的手来看，哈利知道德拉科至少是处于一种嘴上不高兴但身体还是很诚实的状态。

晚上在格兰芬多公共休息室的庆功晚宴上，德拉科全程都没有和哈利说过几句话。在其他格兰芬多举着黄油啤酒想为他们的勇士和勇士“宝贝”祝贺的时候，德拉科也是冷冷地看着他们一语不发。德拉科的态度让格兰芬多们有些扫兴，但他们又转头热烈地讨论起来，投入更多的狂欢当中。

虽然一副冷漠的样子，德拉科也依旧一如往常地，在哈利的碗里不断添加大块的鸡肉和牛排。在哈利大口大口地努力解决了堆成小山的肉类和主菜后，德拉科又为他端来各种布丁蛋糕和馅饼。哈利灌下一杯南瓜汁艰难地咬了几口面包，他终于投降地看向德拉科，“我吃饱了。”

“你太瘦了，必须多吃点补充体力。否则下次再掉进水里我不在你身边怎么办。”

德拉科依旧面无表情的样子，哈利知道他今天是要揪着这个不放了。

哈利低头想了想，接着拉起德拉科的手，“我今天很累，刚才又吃得太多，现在想回去休息了。”

德拉科看着打着哈欠的哈利点了点头，“我送你回房间。”

哈利想和罗恩打声招呼他先回房了，但罗恩正挥着一根鸡腿绘声绘色地和别人讲述着，哈利在水下和人鱼搏斗的激烈过程，以及他是怎样无私地救了两个人的英勇事迹，哈利无奈地笑了笑，他现在大概是没法打断罗恩的演讲。

哈利和德拉科回到宿舍，关上门后哈利便拉着德拉科在自己的床边坐下，他看起来并没有要休息的意思。

“你别气了。”

“我现在不生气了。”

“你的表情可不是这么说的，”哈利学着德拉科的样子，伸出手在德拉科的脸上掐了掐，“忧郁小王子这种东西并不适合你。”

“我真的不生气了。”

“可是你今天一直很不开心的样子。”

“我只是……好吧，我确实有点不开心。”德拉科皱着眉说道。

哈利有些沮丧，他并不想看到德拉科和他闹别扭，之前罗恩的闹别扭已经让他够呛了。

哈利又扯出一个笑脸，“如果你想发火，想骂人，或者想找人打一架我都可以陪你。”

德拉科看着哈利，眼底有一丝柔软一闪而过。

“我会好好吃饭，好好睡觉，保护自己不受到伤害。我不会再让你担心受怕好吗，你别不开心了，我喜欢看你笑。”

德拉科扯了扯嘴角，但是依旧没有笑出来。

“你可是我的宝贝，你不高兴我也不高兴。”哈利自顾自地说着，“所以我该做什么让你开心起来呢？”

“你想玩牌吗？”

“或者跳个舞？”

“不如我们去来场夜间魁地奇？”

“还是你想听我说我爱你？我爱你，德拉科。”

哈利歪着头细细思考着列举各种可行的二人活动，德拉科别过头去不敢看哈利，他怕自己绷不住表情——

梅林啊，哈利真是太可爱了！

“哈利，你不用这样，我……”

“或者……”哈利没有理会德拉科的话，突然凑近了德拉科的身体，

“你想继续在级长浴室没有做完的事吗？”

德拉科惊讶地转过头看着哈利。

哈利正眨着他碧绿的眼睛认真地注视着德拉科，不像在开玩笑。他的脸离德拉科那样近，他的眼睛依旧那样干净清澈，纯洁美丽得惊心动魄，那眼神与在浴池里看着德拉科的时候一模一样。

德拉科心里一跳，难道那个时候哈利就对他作出了邀请？

“你知道，那之后会发生什么事吗……”

德拉科轻声问道，他的手紧张地攥着哈利的床单。该死，他也不知道自己为什么要紧张。

“我不知道。”哈利慢慢笑起来，他的脸离德拉科更近了，“所以你能教教我吗？”

凝视着德拉科，哈利的脸渐渐染上了鲜艳的红色，他似乎是为自己的话感到了害羞和窘迫，但他依旧坚定地直视着德拉科的眼睛。面对诱惑人心的此情此景，德拉科张了张口竟不知道能说些什么，半晌之后他终于找回了自己的声音，

“乐意之至。”

德拉科终于露出了今天的第一个笑容，他抬起手扣住哈利的后脑，闭上眼低头覆上了哈利的唇，用湿润温暖的吻照顾着哈利的口舌。

哈利也主动地伸出手揽着德拉科的脖子，不甘示弱地伸出舌头勾缠起德拉科。

安静的房间里清晰暧昧的水声、两人越来越上升的体温、怀里人柔软滚烫的身体和吻的勾人诱惑让德拉科的脑子开始渐渐迷失在情欲当中，他扶着哈利的后脑和背缓缓将他放在床上，自己则俯身压在哈利的身上。

德拉科的魔杖一挥，哈利的床幔立刻被放下将两人严严实实地遮在四柱床内，但床上的两人却与床幔的遮挡掩挡相反的，开始互相为对方褪去阻挡在彼此之间的衣物。

在接吻与互相抚摸中，那些烦人的衣服很快就不见了踪影。德拉科双腿跪在哈利的身体两侧，他看着身下人赤身裸体的样子，眼里深不见底的欲望和危险愈来愈无法隐藏。

这不是他们第一次看到对方的身体，但他们都知道这次的意义有多么不同。哈利看着德拉科的下身突然感到了一丝害怕，完全勃起的德拉科比上次他在浴室里看到的大了不止一点点，惊人的尺寸让哈利瑟缩了一下，他不知道等会儿他的身体能否承受这个大家伙的进入。

德拉科微喘着气，温柔地看着哈利，声音却是前所未有的低沉，

“哈利，如果你不愿意的话，我们可以停下……”

“不要停下，德拉科。”

哈利抬起一条腿，用他的大腿缓慢地摩擦着德拉科的下身。气血方刚的青少年哪里受得了这般逗弄，德拉科立刻俯下身在哈利的身上啃咬舔舐起来。

哈利的身体青涩而敏感，只要稍稍一欺负，他白皙此时却粉嫩的身上会立刻出现鲜艳明显的红痕。德拉科满意地看着自己留下的痕迹感觉下身胀得更加难受了，他一边用自己的阴茎在哈利的臀缝里磨蹭着，一边舔舐逗弄着哈利的乳尖。哈利发出了上次在级长浴室里那样的呻吟，德拉科继续狠狠地吮吸，很快哈利的乳头就挺立在空气中，他通红着脸抓着德拉科的肩膀希望他能轻点，但德拉科似乎领会错了意思，更加用力疯狂地在哈利身上狂风暴雨地留下属于他的标记。

德拉科的手和他的吻一起在哈利身上游走着，爱抚着哈利的每一寸肌肤不放过一丝空地。德拉科的手沿着哈利的腹部慢慢向下探去，握住了哈利的阴茎。感到自己被握住的哈利不安地看着德拉科，德拉科笑着吻着他，一边开始上下动起手套弄撸动着哈利。

“舒服吗？”

哈利像是被德拉科灵巧的手夺走了思考能力，那只手像是天生懂得让人疯狂的技巧，他喘息着回答不了德拉科的话，只能断断续续地吐出破碎的单词。他完全沉沦在这只手里，不一会儿就在德拉科的撩拨之下射了出来，从高潮中慢慢回过神的哈利看到射在德拉科小腹上白浊，感到自己脸更加通红发热。

德拉科却十分意外地看着他，“这么快？好吧，第一次。”

“操。”哈利很少在德拉科面前说脏字，但这关乎他的男性尊严，他红着脸抬起一条腿就要踢德拉科，却被德拉科抓住了脚踝。

德拉科坏笑着顺势掰开哈利的大腿，拿起魔杖念出一句咒语。在哈利想弄清德拉科在干什么的时候，他就感到一些冰凉黏腻的液体流过他的后面。

液体的不适感让哈利不安地扭动起身体，德拉科又低下头轻吻哈利的额头，“可能会有点疼，别怕。”

哈利看着德拉科认真的脸，点了点头，他抬起头找寻德拉科的唇，德拉科也回应着他开始细致温柔地与哈利接吻。在令人沉醉的吻当中，哈利突然感到一个异物顺着那些液体探入了他的后穴。

一声呜咽从哈利与德拉科的吻中泄出，哈利能感受到德拉科的手指正在缓慢地向里面试探，虽然插入身体里的外物确实让他感到很奇怪，但德拉科的动作温柔又有润滑的帮助，哈利并没有感到预想中的疼痛。

德拉科继续安慰着哈利不停地亲吻着他，当他发现哈利的后穴能够完全容纳一根手指后，立刻加入了第二根。多起来的另一根手指让哈利倒吸了一口凉气，他想让德拉科退出去，可是德拉科做扩张都如此温柔照顾他，这让他说不出一句拒绝的话。

此时哈利躺在床上双腿大开，而德拉科跪在他的双腿间一边亲吻他一边扩张着他的后穴，尽管德拉科自己的下身已经胀得发疼他也不想太过急躁，他希望哈利能完美地享受到接下来的性爱，留给他们的时间并不多，他不知道自己和哈利做这些事的机会能有多少。

当哈利完全适应三个手指后穴变得足够松软的时候，德拉科抽出他的手指并带出不少透明粘滑的液体。哈利面红耳赤地看着德拉科手上的液体，听到德拉科对他说，

“转过身好吗，第一次从后面进去你会比较容易接受。”

哈利眨了眨眼思考德拉科的话，他没想到德拉科都到这种地步了还在考虑自己的感受，他摇了摇头示意德拉科从正面进来就好，

“我想要看着你。”

哈利的话让德拉科怔了怔，他微笑着亲吻哈利的眼睛吻去他眼角的泪水，抬起哈利的双腿把它们张得更开，接着将自己的阴茎对准哈利的穴口慢慢插了进去。

足够的扩张依旧让哈利无法适应德拉科的硕大，他喘着粗气惊讶地看着德拉科的阴茎一点一点地消失在自己的身体里。疼痛带来的生理泪水立刻又盈满了他的眼睛，尽管德拉科已经尽量放慢了动作，对于哈利来说还是太快了，他疼得地夹紧了自己的后穴。

哈利的动作让德拉科也疼得呲牙咧嘴起来，“哈利，放松点。你这样我没法动。”

哈利不知所措地看着德拉科，他不知道该怎样让自己放松，毕竟现在有个大家伙塞在他的屁股里，他活了十几年可从来没有过这种体验。

德拉科轻叹一口气，又低下头亲吻哈利的脸，一只手抚上哈利的腰接着抚摸起哈利的臀肉，在德拉科的安抚下哈利渐渐放松了身体，

“我可以动了吗？”

德拉科小心翼翼地问着，疼痛感过了的哈利流着泪轻轻点了点头，得到应允的德拉科立刻在哈利的身体里抽动起来。

哈利被德拉科的动作吓了一跳，他泪水满面地小声呜咽着，紧紧地抱着德拉科在德拉科的不断顶撞中慢慢适应了这种感觉。和前戏的缱绻体贴不同，德拉科的抽插每一次都坚定有力，他快速而充满力量地在哈利身上起伏着，适应了的哈利也不断晃动起自己的腰配合德拉科的动作。

在德拉科擦过一点时哈利突然漏出了一声变了调的甜腻的尖叫，他惊慌地捂住了自己的嘴。德拉科朝着哈利微笑道，“叫出来，别怕。他们现在在外面热闹着呢，听不到我们的声音。”

德拉科恶趣味地朝着那一点顶撞了几下，哈利被他的动作顶的又高喊了一声。哈利瞪着坏笑的德拉科，仔细听了听似乎外面确实没有发现他们的意思。

“来，我想听你的声音。”

德拉科在哈利的耳边轻轻地说着，下身的动作也没有停歇地不停摩擦碾过那一点，哈利被撩拨着根本坚持不住，他开始在床帐内大声呻吟起来，他的声音带着哭腔和情欲充满诱惑力。

德拉科阴茎不断挑逗着哈利的极限，哈利感到一阵一阵袭来的快感就要将他淹没，那就像今天让他沉没了的黑湖水，不同的是德拉科的水是温暖动情的热带海水，是让他飞跃在蔚蓝大海之上的美妙幸福。

哈利的双腿缠上德拉科的腰，他扭动着自己的腰肢向德拉科索求着更激励的攻势。德拉科感受到哈利的邀请，更加快了抽插的频率，哈利的内壁紧致而温润，肠壁的软肉挽留他离开的感觉让他欲罢不能。

与公共休息室里的热闹喧嚣不同，房间里四柱床被床幔遮住的狭小空间内，只能听到哈利大声的喊叫和呼唤德拉科的名字，两人交合处不断发出的让人脸红心跳的肉体碰撞声和激荡的水声，还有德拉科亲吻着哈利在他耳边低声倾诉爱意的声音。

终于哈利在德拉科的不断刺激下达到了前列腺高潮，他高喊着德拉科的名字射了出来，德拉科也从哈利的后穴里拔出他的阴茎，拥吻着哈利射在了哈利的腿间。

从高潮的余韵中恢复理智的哈利看着自己腿间流下的乳白色液体，哑着声音轻声问德拉科，“你为什么不射在里面？”

德拉科似乎没料到哈利会问这个，他为哈利清理着身体对他说，“第一次我不想让你不舒服。”

哈利捂住脸，这个人真是做爱的从头到尾都在顾及他的感受，事实上这一次的体验确实很棒，他从来没有想过和男人做爱的滋味能这么让人欲仙欲死。

“为什么我们不早点做呢。”哈利低着头小声说道。

听到哈利嘀咕的德拉科怔了怔，他看着哈利邪笑起来，“其实第一次见到你的时候，我就想把你按在扫帚间狠狠地干一发。”

“那你倒是干啊。”

德拉科的笑僵在脸上，他干咳了两声别开视线。这个诱人的小家伙到底知不知道自己在说什么。

重新穿好衣服的哈利趴在床上，双手放在枕头上枕着自己的脑袋，德拉科坐在他的身边帮他按摩着腿和腰免得他明天一觉起来身体酸痛。

“你现在不生气了吧……”

德拉科听到哈利的声音软软地从枕头处传来，他微笑起来。

“我说了我已经不生气了，只是今天的事让我有些害怕。”

“我不会再做这种事了……”

“不，不只是因为今天的事。”德拉科摇了摇头又皱起眉，“之前听你说你的那些冒险的时候我还没有真切的感觉，今天我才意识到威胁你生命的东西是如此真实近距离存在的。三强争霸赛真的很危险，而我们却一直没有找到那个帮你报名的人。

无论他出于什么理由要把你的名字投进去，我们都能确定他一定是要你的命。第三场比赛我总有种不好的预感……不是我不相信你，只是，只是最近我父亲好像很忙的样子，我总觉得好像有什么事要发生。

上一次我把解释和你关系的信寄回家，只有我妈妈回了信。她希望我开心就好，支持我的一切决定。她夸你在第一场比赛的表现很棒，我就说我妈妈会喜欢你的。可是我父亲并没有和我说什么，这很反常，我以为他会对此发表一些长篇大论……

无论如何，第三个项目你一定要注意安全，好吗哈利？”

德拉科揉捏着哈利的腰，却没有听到哈利的回应。

“哈利？”

德拉科凑到哈利的面前，哈利闭着眼平静的神情和均匀的呼吸声都在告诉德拉科，他已经沉沉地睡着了。毕竟他昨晚几乎一夜没睡，今天又经历了一场关乎生死的比赛，早该累趴下了，更不用说刚才还和德拉科来了一场激烈的运动。

德拉科笑了笑，轻轻地吻了睡梦中哈利的唇，伸出手轻柔地撩开他的刘海深情地看着哈利的脸。

“哈利，你也是我最重要的宝贝。”


End file.
